Demise Ardor
by GeeknGood
Summary: Ever since Gamora betrayed Ronan for her selfishness. Ronan finds a unknown planet within a lost, abandoned world from 500 years ago. He finds a captivating creature/person, that keeps him fond and riveting towards her. He trains her, and yet with his thought of replacing Gamora. He feels confused, from her own specialty and personality. But she still wasn't necessary to him. OCxRo
1. Chapter 1

**This story is gonna be a simple one, so don't expect any detail stuff. But I will try my best. **

Once upon a time, a lonely girl with green hair stood beside a old tree just like her, and prayed everyday.

She was adopted and made fun of. Her hair and appearance, she was the only one so different in this planet. A alien called Retya is what she is.

One day a shadow appeared around her and asked what she wanted and what she desires. She told the shadow to be the most beautiful one in land and be the same like everyone else. But in order for her to have that wish she had to steal a powerful orb that held so deep in the lands, and it took 88 days to search for and she found it just for the man in the shadows.

Her wish was granted and she felt happy. But it the world became restless and destoryed. And she was protected by the shadows.

**-Present-**

A darkship so cold in the galaxy floats and gathers. Deep in the blackness. "Ronan, looks like we have found a strange planet." A solider had said. "Then we must search on it." Ronan demanded. The others nodded and controlled the ship to towards it.

They had landed on the lasting planet, that had a cold heat from the lasted sun directing them. Ronan looked firm and emotionless, standing and looking all around himself. The others followed him and some infront of him to ensure his safety. The planet was rotting and all of destroyed places and villages.

Something looked interesting in the far distance, everyone had followed as Ronan looked eager to approached the unknown thing.

As they had reached the destination, Ronan seemed fond of what he saw, a dried body that was nearly naked, and was a body of a female. Others stared, and Ronan leaned in more of the body. It wasn't anything he had seen before. The planet seemed unnoticeable even with the appearance.

The body seemed to have flinched, in Ronan's perceptive he seemed to have noticed the body shaking in coldness, and hunger. It moved once more and seemed alive. It had shaken off the dried covering around her body. It opened it's eyes.

Her eyes were black at the full look, and it faded into a light lavender satin color. Her squirming was soft and sounded like a newborn baby. It chirped like a bird and unrelieved itself like a frail siren."W-what do we do, Lord Ronan?" Ronan didn't respond for a second. "Lock her up, and we'll see." The creature didn't unrolled itself fully and was carried away towards the ship, carried by his soliders that obeyed him.

Back on the ship, it was dark and the light was faded away. A blue skinned girl who had stripes on her arms and face, marching her way towards the crew "Who is this?" She asked, but it was in a demanding way. "None of your regard." Ronan had said. Ignoring her patience and demand. She had stop following them and had gone away.

Ronan had been walking towards the room where they had put the creature in. Ronan crossed his arms and waited for a response from his servants, figuring out the creature.

A gasp came from the female, and she stood up from her laying. The servants backed away in suprise. "Wha-what- where am I? Who ar-e you?!"

She squirmed around the room, pacing around in panic. Ronan had noticed and walked towards the creature grabbing and tightening her nape from the back. The creature struggled and screamed slighty from the pain from her back creature calmed down and was dropped on the ground, Ronan didn't even care and yet he had exited the room in his ignorant way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronan sat on his throne ignorant and silent. The servants from the examining room had approached him wisely. " Lord Ronan. The girl seems to be accurate and seems like she has some aura inside of her and it seems quite unknown." The other servants had nodded within her words.

Seem that Ronan is Aigner and in their perspective but he nodded slightly unnoticed and stood up from a Throne and heading himself towards them as a servants lead him to the examining room.

The servants were at their destination Ronan surrounded the girl and as well as the servants. " it seems that we found out what happened her species is one of the called Delgoma and the planet that you have visited is called Delgoris." Ronan seem to ignore their speech and asked. "What type of aura?" Asked in his husky deep voice slightly scaring off the servants.

"It's quite unknown when we touched her heart area it seems like it's not allowing us touch that area. Some of green light just sparks us for a second." Servants demanded their answer to Ronan. "Look what happened. To our hand." The server was about to lift her hands showing it to Ronan but then he slapped her hand away and refuse to look at it. "I would not like to see your filthy hands"

The Servant nodded slightly. "Miss something is reacting" Another servant caught the attention. The unknown female creature had green aura striking out of her chest. The female seem to open her eyes breathing again she glanced at Ronan with a disgusted emotion. The green spark seem to have disappeared as soon as the girl woken up.

**Holy crap I just noticed this chapter is short...**

**No worries lots of chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Adelaide stood and sighed once more. She went back to the dining room and Ronan or anyone she recognized was there.

She wandered back to the dark corridor, wandering and wandering until she stumbled into a big huge room leading to a throne. Ronan was sitting on it, she peaked and placed her hands on the corner of the wall.

She felt like she wasn't in need for now. She turned away just about to leave. "Adelaide!" Ronan shouted, and he got her attention.

She inhaled deeply and took a step out. "Y-yes?" She said out loud. Ronan gestured her towards him. "Come." He said with a interrogative statement. She walked with both of her hands holding each other behind her back. Since it seemed like he was the Leader of this ship she bowed down aganist him.

"What did you do with one of my soldiers?" He questioned all big on the throne.

"Well...He just took me away and threatened to... You know." She nervously fiddled with her hands not paying attention to Ronan.

Ronan seemed to understand her and stayed silent. "You may leave now." Ronan had demanded.

She nodded and headed back to the corridor . She checked a small room if anyone was in it and she quickly went in it. She took a deep breath and sat down on the middle of the ground, crossed legged and arms out

A flaming white colour appeared around her and silently whispered ancient words. She put a smirk onto her face and saw the door in front of her open.

"What are you doing?" A black man with bright eyes stared at her with concern.

He grabbed her arm roughly as she gripped away from him with a burn causing him to whimper in pain. She then stupidity squeezed herself outside the room and the man tried grabbing her.

She quickly ran away and bumping into a woman. She was slightly taller than her and her skins was blue with patterns. She stared at her with cruel black eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going." She nervously backed away. "Watch you're way." She said in a rude tone and walked away.

She wasted time and yet the Black man(Not racist) was already near her. She backed away slowly putting her hands up.

"Look it's not what it looked like. Just pretend It was nothing." She nervously said. He grabbed her an she was already caught.

"You're going to explain this to Ronan." He firmly said while dragging her in to the throne room.

Still sitting on the throne, Ronan suddenly glanced at Adelaide as she entered the room. "Lord Ronan, this girl has been triggering magic." Still holding on to Adelaide making sure she wouldn't escape.

"Korath, I have to inform you that this girl has no intention of breaking the rules. Now leave us." Ronan had explained to him holding his hammer in his fists. Korath seemed to have obeyed his oblige.

He left and let go of Adelaide. She was free and yet she didn't know what to do. "What were you doing? As he asked her, he gestured her to come closer to her. And she did.

"None of you're concern..." She rudely said to him without even giving him a answer.

He slowly stood up walking towards her and as she noticed that she straighten her back, waiting for a violent act. Gulp

She felt her a piece of her hair apart from her full hair and then she noticed that Ronan was touching and fiddling her hair. "Have you been disobeying me?" He demanded and questioned. Her insides were heated up and her heart was in a fever. "No. I'm not disobeying you.." She replied, ignoring his fiddling towards her. He let go of her hair. "You're hair is turning black." He told her.

"Wha.. What?" She quickly looked at her hair split ends and noticed it turning into a dark black colour.

"No no..." she had a disgusted tone and seemed too worried. "Something wrong?" Ronan asked in a concern.

"No. Heh.. Nothing's wrong.. " She stopped looking at her split ends, and looked back at Ronan.

He moved away from her and sat on his throne again. "What do I do from now on?" She questioned him, waiting for a respond. "One of my servants can lead you into one of the empty rooms to sleep in." She was shocked he was becoming a bit kinder to not her sleep in a dirty cell. She nodded and the black hooded servants lead her to the halls.

_Sleep._

**Sorry if I'm getting Ronan out of character I will try my best to keep him cruel and himself. Either way I don't want them to get close to early. I'll try get a story going on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ronan stared at the creature studying her appearance, she shad slightly pale and silver skin and long white hair fading to black at the bottom. "Can I have your name?" He had said in a demanding way.

"I do not want to say." She said looking away from his point of view. He had suddenly grabbed her face forcing her to face him.

"You will tell me your name!" Ronan had slightly shouted.

She sighed and felt quite scared around him. She clinched her fists and hand together becoming more uncomfortable. "It's Adelaide..." Her voice was soft and quite hard to understand. Silence from Ronan.

"What is this type of power you have inside of you?" He asked waiting for a response. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She had responded, ignoring his eager want to her fatal comeback. "Even if I did, what would you do to it? Use it and destroy every planet in this galaxy?" Her voice went shallow, and came across a crack at the end. "I don't even know why cruel people, want to destroy other homes..." She whispered under her breath, hoping for Ronan to slightly hear her.

Ronan had suddenly grabbed a thick part of her long hair, pulling it much more closer to him. "I will have your dominance, and you will be the one to control it out." He let go of her hair roughly, and continued walking out of room without endurance.

Two groups of soldiers grabbed her forearms and picked her off the counter bed. Leading her to a dark corridor in the main.

Throwing her reckless into the small prison cell, with eroded bars and walls. She grabbed the bars and faintly stared at the guards exiting the room. She took a grimace emotion and stared at her thighs and feet.

**-9:52 AM-**

The recent day as in tomorrow, Adelaide was still fallen asleep in a thoughtless ground, and must've fallen asleep on the way on the bed. "Wake up." A deep strong voice alerted her to awaken. "She instanly awoken her mind and lifted her body immediately. She wiped her eyes to get a clear vision towards the guards and Ronan.

"Adelaide, I have some work for you to do." He spoke up towards her. She laid silence and nodded firmly and was carried by the guards as Ronan lead the way.. Adelaide roughly dismantled her arms from the guards grabbing and she started following Ronan without further notice. As they kept walking, Adelaide couldn't help but notice the ship, it was mysterious and evil looking.

Ronan had stopped walking and as Adelaide kept looking around instead of what was in front of her, she accidentally bumped into Ronan's rigid back. She looked at his back and backed away slowly. Feeling a bit afraid if he felt it. She stayed silent and peaked in the room they were going in to.

Ronan faced in side view profile as in Adelaide's perspective. He was so much taller then her, like a huge giant and she felt petrified by his appearance and height. But as long as she behaves and acts appporate he wouldn't kill her.

"You will be my servant" Ronan had told her, glancing towards her to make sure she listened. She couldn't deny it she had to do it.

"But I thought that you will be interested in my power?" She asked wisely and gave away the fact that she had a power inside of her.

Ronan rose his eyebrow, yet it was unnoticeable and he still looked serious. He seemed to have ignored what she said and grabbed her shoulder off dress and slightly pushed her in the room, yet it wasn't really rough.

"Get dressed and serve me in the dining room." As soon as he said what he needed to say he left.

Adelaide stood up properly and headed around the stacked dresses . They weren't that pretty, yet they looked a bit too dark for Adelaide's facade.

She quickly dressed up and rushed on the way with stumbled shoes.

As soon as she went in she calmed down a bit and placed her hands against her front. There stood Ronan, talking and all serious of course. There were mumbles and and chatter around the large room and it didn't sound good.

She stood there like awkward and waited for a request to accompany her. She didn't want to stand there anymore and started walking around the corners and slowly watched Ronan.

She was touched with big hands around her waist, it felt like trouble and uncomfortable.

"Well well, a beauty servant so strange and new? What's your name? " A disgusting voice so low and deep, it creeped around her and she squirmed slowly. The creep rushed and took her away from the others and shoved her mouth silent.

The man had a striking voice and let her go right way. She turned around and saw it was Ronan.

Hands tightened around the man's throat and held him high. "L-ord R-Ron-an.. Ple-ease.." The man struggled and tried to communicate with him from killing himself.

Ronan ignored his disgusting actions towards Adelaide. He suddenly choked him, leaving him breathless. The man dropped and Ronan glanced at the shameful dead man.

Ronan walked away and didn't even bother helping Adelaide but left a reminder. "You need to learn how to defend yourself." Ronan left and told her without kindness.

She sighed, and got up being so much depressed and just treated with cruel ways. She enrolled her fingernail and took a cut of herself on her arm. Slowly bleeding on her pale skin.


	5. Chapter 5

~_Dream~_

In the valley of the air was blurry and the vision was smudged. Their stood a tree so old and lonely. A girl with such dark black hair sat across the old tree.

Praying and praying. With such tears wishing everyday for a friend. In this town everyone was beautiful and the same. But a young girl who's appearance changes her surrounding was too sadden.

She wondered and wished the same sentence. "Let me desire a hope in need." She whispers to the tree. She stood up and went back to the village.

_Heh. Look it's the ugly one. _

_Gosh that color is terrible, might as well be bald. Hehe..._

_Her hair just hurts my eyes..._

~End of the nightmare~

"NOOOOOO!" In a stressed moment she grabbed a chuck of her hair and cried in frustration. "Why do I always have to dream about my past..."

She looked across from her bed and saw two guards barging in the room. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine." She grinned, but was nervous at the same time. They nodded and closed the door shut.

She felt like she woke up in the middle of the night but it was day light. She got up and looked at her hair, slowly turning into green and the lavender hair was disappearing. She stood up from the bed and paced around like she was waiting. She was still in her sleeping gown, it was lacey and white.

The door of her room opened, and it was Ronan standing. "Adelaide, come." He gestured her to follow him. "But I'm not dressed!...Er.." He left right before she could say to him. But she quickly grabbed her new outfit and adjusted everything. And headed to follow him.

There were a bunch of soldiers around the exits and entry's., and even the special ones. Nebula and Korath.

"Ronan are you sure you're going to do this?" Nebula questioned. "If he threatens me then death will soon come to him." He said, in a scary tone. Adelaide seemed confused and felt a bit afraid.

"Uhm... What's going on? Where are we going?" Adelaide asked. She didn't get a respond but they soon felt like they landed on a place. The entrance opened and it was a big city, a man with muscles and tattoos, stood there like he was waiting for Ronan. "Why have you call'd me?" Ronan told the eager man.

"At last. Hahaha...I shall meet my foe and destroy him!"

"Ronan the accuser!

"You are the one who transmission the message?!" Ronan seemed bothered by the mans alert.

"You killed my daughter!" He yelled in anger.

The panic was getting started yet Adelaide seem to have noticed flying mini ships across the skies which Nebula noticed angrily. "It is Gamora! She is escaping the orb!"

Nebula alerted Ronan and caught his attention. Ronan smirked at the man with a mischievous grin. And seemed to have ticked the angry man. Walked away to the ship within a ignorant statement.

The man seemed angry and raced upon Ronan, attempting to hit him with his knife. "Nebula. Retrieve the orb." Which Ronan dodged and grabbed him by his throat. Which the man struggled upon.

Adelaide stood around and their were rage and war everywhere, she didn't know what to do. She hid herself away from everyone else, slowly watching Ronan beat the man up.

"I don't know what to do.." Adelaide whimpered silenty. Someone suddenly grabbed her from the behind and held a shrap knife slighty on her throat. "Look Ronan, she seems like a beloved one that I could kill. Like how you killed my family!"

The man threatened to cut Adelaide's throat. Ronan stayed silent, careful within his actions. Drax slowly sliced Adelaide's throat, and it soon became sipping with blood.

Adelaide moaned in pain, her eyes grew black and a green aura exploded all around her and Drax flew away from her.

Adelaide kept touching her throat and felt her blood faintly drain her.

"Ro-Ron-n..."

She slowly glanced at him, seeing a inch of him coming towards him.

_Blackout_


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh?..." Adelaide insanity woke up in a warm filled room. She wasn't in her room but in the familiar hospital room, where she first knew.

She quickly felt and rubbed her slit throat occurred by Drax. it felt bumpy and stitched. She could barely swallow, and barely move her neck. Adelaide stood up from the bed and wandered around. She noticed she was barely dressed, and then she soon became quite cold.

"You need to rest, Adelaide." She heard a familar deep voice, and turned around. Ronan standing across the room, not holding his hammer. "I -I think I'm fine.." She could barely speak from the recent cut and stitch. "What happened, to you? That power.." Ronan asked as he stood close to Adelaide.

"Why do you care about what's inside me? Even if you want it, it'll be the part of me." Adelaide struggled while responding to him. Backed away from him, facing her back towards him.

The room was filled and squeezed with silence and the room was dark with a monochrome air. Adelaide's lusted lavender hair, fading into a black color covering the rest. Adelaide's heartbeat pounded, and the rest of her skin turned pale white. Her face grow black lines over her empty cheeks.

"No...no...NO!" Adelaide forcefully fell on the stoned floor and cried with indignation anger. Covering her face and letting her long hair flow with her by past black hair. "Adelaide?" Ronan questioned with his deep voice without a difference.

"Please don't look at me! Leave me alone..."

Ronan seemed confused and crouched down enough to reach Adelaide's hands. Adelaide refused to let Ronan slowly remove her hands away from her face.

But then Ronan roughly pulled her hand away from her face. Her faced and eyes were covered with soggy tears and it was pale and different. She looked beautiful,but Ronan wondered why Adelaide was filled with anger within her appearance.

"Do not cry." Ronan demanded and strongly put down her wrists to stop her from covering or touching her face. He wasn't as soft and he was just himself, roughly and demanding.

"You're wailing is aching your cut." Ronan reminded her. Adelaide struggled her crying and slowly calmed down. Yet she still let her hair cover her face. "I'm sorry.. I just hate this appearance. Reminds me of my past.."

Ronan nodded and stood up from comforting Adelaide. Well kinda. He left the room but stopped slowly glancing at her. "Do not worry about your appearance. It's fine." She nodded and he left.

A group of hooded servants gathered around her and slowly undressed her.

"Wha-"

"It's alright miss we'll take care of everything for you." The servant said.

**~Later on~**

The servants helped Adelaide approach the outside of the room. Adelaide's outfit was mostly black and tinted teal colors. Adelaide didn't know where to go and instead she decided to head where Ronan would be.

Ronan appeared in the center and it seemd like Nebula and Korath were in each side. The room was it huge, yet the stoned wall Ronan was staring at was a huge face, till she knew it. It was Thanos.

"Why have you fail to capture the orb, boy?" His deep voice echoes the room and his angered face shows it all.

"I will get the orb when I can. And do not call me boy!" Ronan shouted across the room. Thanos face faded away like a phone call, still had anger on his face.

Ronan looked angry from the point of view, yet Nebula walked recklessly with Ronan as he roamed away.

"You will know what my father will do if you don't get the orb."

Ronan ignored her while noticing Adelaide. Nebula stopped and noticed Adelaide as well, her face looked a lot with hatred. She seems demised.

Adelaide looked a bit afraid yet her emotion was innocent like, Adelaide stood out of Ronan's way thinking he would come past her. "Adelaide I want you to be trained, anyone on my ship needs to know how to fight. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes.." Adelaide nodded as well.

Ronan gestured Adelaide to follow him , in what point they arrived at the training room. Ronan handed his hammer to his servant and walked through the center of the room.

"We will first work on the simple fighting techniques."

**SORRY IT'S SHORT I know that the few chapters are short, but there will be lots of chapters but not a lot of content. I mean... Ugh nevermind you will get it. **

**And I wanted to make this chapter where they already have the orb, but the war itself starts and if I write it like that then Ronan will die short and never get the chance with Adelaide. So I'm gonna choose a different ending, where they didn't get the orb but will get it soon or in a long time. **

**I'll stop talking now. ._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay seriously this is the final appearance of Adelaide. she has long black hair, pale blue eyes and black lined markings over her cheeks. and yes I drew it. It was so hard to make up her look...**

"B-but I'm not even experienced with fighting and I'm not even properly dressed for it." Adelaide nervously said. Adelaide nervously said. Clutching her hands together, she slowly backs up to the exit without him noticing.

"My servants will give you a training outfit and afterwards you will be trained by me." Ronan commanded his servants and roughly guided her to prepare training. The black hooded servants gently guided her towards the changing room.

The servants gently placed her in the center of the room, and started swaying tan dust towards her body. But of course the servants did undressed her before, her hips were drawn with black lines just like her cheeks. It was markings of her race and what she reassembles. Her training outfit was mostly black, violet and midnight blues fading into her suit. It felt tight and felt stable.

Adelaide felt strong and ready but either way she would feel too frail and weak to Ronan. Adelaide carefully came out of the changing room. Even wearing a strong, tough outfit she still had her brain feel weak and air headed.

"Adelaide! Let's start and keep you're back straight!" Ronan demanded out of nowhere.

It would've felt comfortable if Nebula wasn't here, she stood idly and looked tough. Either way she had to do this for the whole training, and keeping herself Innocent wasn't right.

"I-I'm ready." She stood confident, ready and yet unsure.

While Adelaide stood for preferring. Ronan grabbed her, and roughly held her by her throat. "Someone is grabbing you to the neck, threatening to cut you. What do you do?"

"Er.. Um-"

"You don't talk! You do it." Ronan interrupted her cruelly. Adelaide awkwardly sunked herself down with Ronan's arms around her. Yet Adelaide was stopped within Ronan's grip, it didn't seem to work so she thought about a another stragedy. She took a deep breath and struggled to carry Ronan over her. But then he was way to heavy to carry over.

"I-I can't do this. I can just.. Use my power within me to fight...Eh.." She roughly let go of Ronan's arms and stared into the dark stoned walls. She did feel lazy, and wasn't ready to be trained.

Nebula walked towards Ronan and started to say a rough tone. "This is useless. She's not worth our time Ronan, we need to get the orb. Not wasting our time training a weak girl!" Within the words Adelaide could hear from afar. Adelaide rolled her nails to sharpness, and took a cut of her arm, like warnings she would know. It bleeded but she covered it with her long black glove.

Ronan's eyes were bothered by Nebula, yet they both seemed close, even being merciless to her. He was just being himself. In Adelaide's perspective she could see Nebula's jealously towards her.

"Ronan. Can we try again? I'll do better this time..." Adelaide took a step out of her shadow and had confidence once more. Ronan looked at her deeply, then Nebula. "Fine. We will try this once again." Ronan responded to Adelaide.

All things were going well. As in frustration, Nebula left the room in anger and discomfort. "Adelaide I want you to push me down."

"B-But I really don't want to hurt you." Adelaide said in fright.

"A small woman like you cannot hurt me." Adelaide nervously nodded and suddenly pushed him with all her strength enough to push him down. Adelaide suddenly fell and almost landed on Ronan. But then Ronan catched her by holding her small arm.

"That will be enough for today." Ronan demanded and seemd ignorant of what just happened. Adelaide understood and slowly grabbed her outfit from what the hooded servants held to her. And walked back to her room. With a shadow figure waiting beside her door. She stopped and stared carefully to the long dark distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Adelaide stepped forwards, ignoring the fact it was Nebula standing there all parsimonious to Adelaide. Nebula stood close to her with her arms crossed in a ignorant way. Adelaide was about to open the knob to the door within her room, but Nebula suddenly grabbed her arm and forced her onto the wall.

"Ronan, does not need you or care about you. You are weak, stupid,.. Bitch." Nebula kept breathing heavily, still had anger over her face, Tightening her grip onto Adelaide's neck, Adelaide could hardly move or breath.

"P-Pl..ea.s..se.. S..to...p..." At the ease of Adelaide's heart, she is nearly dying. The strangled grip onto Adelaide's neck wore off like a snake's bite numbing her, when Nebula was violently swepted away onto the stone wall. Nebula soon realized Adelaide's eyes glowing white, she should've been petrified.

"Am I now... Weak?" Adelaide crudely said to Nebula like a comeback insult and smirked in pain. She rubbed her neck softly, comforting herself. While Nebula sat in discomfort against the stone wall she was brutally shoved to. Adelaide stood up from dropping down, and quickly went to her room.

Next thing she knew, Nebula was surprised with overflowed anger.

"Miss! Miss Adelaide! Do wake up. Lord Ronan as commanded you to the training room." The sound of a sorrowful voice. Adelaide woke up suddenly, while the servants undressed her into her training outfit.

While dressed and ready, the servants guided her to the training room, even noticing Nebula with hatred and even defending herself, Adelaide was still afraid of her. Ronan stood his back facing Adelaide's perceptive.

"I have heard of what happened last night." Adelaide was a bit new to his deep echoing voice, and even so she knows what his voice is she felt it frightening. Adelaide suddenly crept silent, she wanted to say something but seriously she could've ruined her respect to Ronan.

"My soldiers saw the incident, yet who had started it." Ronan looked deeply into Adelaide's and Nebula.

"Ronan, the tragedy she conquered to me. She violently used her power, against me." Nebula's words were lies towards Adelaide. She knew she did it by defending herself, yet it wasn't right to do to someone who has been there longer.

"Do not feed me lies. I would known that you interfered Adelaide's space." With the astonish attention, Adelaide's emotion lighten up. She seemed to notice Ronan's quick care. But then he only cares for himself and he is a callous one and his own. Ronan was being obstinate towards Nebula's hateful protests against Adelaide's very presence on the Dark Aster.

While Nebula heard Ronan's words, Nebula walked away like a misbehaved child. "She was right, I did attack her." Within Adelaide, she frowned and tried to say the right thing.

"That was not you're fault, you defended yourself." Ronan stood big over her and gave his word.

"Listen Adelaide, If you decide to betray me I will not forgive you. You're not necessary to me but I have you know that I will kill you and break you." He seemed like a threat to Adelaide, his tone went low and loud towards the end.

Adelaide didn't think he could really say violent things to her, yet he's a cruel one and wouldn't give a damn to anyone. As Ronan looked at her she quickly nodded just to make sure he would understand her respond. "We shall start our training." Ronan said, and Adelaide nodded.

"I will be teaching you proper way to fight and defend. You're enemies will strike you as they spot you. You need to get to them first." Ronan taught her and spoken to her of what to do and yet he was like her teacher .

Ronan grabbed Adelaide's arm and gripped it as brutal. She felt the aching pain but had to fight it. "Ronan it really hurts.."

"Patience ! Like I told you fight it!"

She strengthen her grip and swiftly shoved Ronan off of her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw you off that hard." Adelaide apologized softly as she slightly covered her mouth.

"That was good. You are learning how to fight now." Ronan stood up from falling slightly down and rose about Her.

"  
I think we should stop. I'm becoming a bit sore..." Adelaide stretched her arm enough to fiddled her backache, hitting it with her knuckle.

Ronan suddenly grabbed her arms behind her back in a such uncomfortable way. "Ah ow! Holy crap. That really hurts..." Her voice squeaked like a mouse stepped on.

"I am teaching you defence like we did before. Remember you're place!" Ronan roughly demanded. Tightening his grip kept her out of control, yet numb. Adelaide couldn't move her arms at all and yet she collapsed to the ground and kept herself so weak.

"You were... way.. to rough."

"Do not whine. You are not doing what I told you." Ronan felt annoyed yet his expression never changes. Adelaide let her hair flow Down like she was ashamed of herself, she rubbed her left arm slowly stroking the bumpy cuts left on her.

**My apologizes if this story contains bad grammar or misspelled words. But seriously I will try my best. To ignore those enjoy the story. And the stupidness**


	9. Chapter 9

While the silence went on a servant came in the room. "Lord Ronan, T-Thanos is here." The utterly verse of Ronan's direction to attention and yet his movement towards the soldiers made them lead out of his way. As the servant moved out of his way

Adelaide stood pointless yet Ronan's footsteps departed away. Adelaide followed and yet to her way further out the room the whole place fell to shake now this incident became too real and too individual. Out in the distance of the corridor many soldiers different from Ronan's men. A strong independent voice echoed through the ship and yet Adelaide's perceptive grew heavier.

Ronan stood small above the giant figure. Thanos. He looked impatient, risky and just ready. Adelaide feared him more since he was right in front of her and Ronan. "Boy, have you obtain the orb!" He was like the god that never liked humans, people and anyone ever. A cruel man who seemed unfair and never stepped towards upon.

"I have you know, that you're impatience is annoying me!" He dared to raise his voice, enough to disrespect Thanos. Ronan was lifted to the air, by the airlifting action from Thanos. Ronan didn't show his emotion, but yet he felt the pain squeezing his throat, nearly choking him. Adelaide panicked and ran in front of Ronan floating in the air. "Stop! Please stop! It's not his fault!." Within Thanos concern towards the girl he showed no expression to her but annoyance. "Do not order me girl. Why save a foolish Kree to his sake!?" Yet Thanos spared his energy to toture Ronan.

"I said STOPP!" Her anger spread in a wisp and her hidden feds affected Thanos. And had saved Ronan from his final **Demise**. It had stopped and Adelaide's eyes cried in a** Ardor** surprise. It made her happy with her blurred gestures, when Ronan had enough within Thanos hands tied around his neck like the abuser.

His eyes questioned Adelaide while she never noticed yet the pain from him transferred to her instea.d o Thanos lifted her just like the same thing he could only do. He only seemed full of tiredness.

"I will not let you get you're attention to me next time, yet I shouldn't waste my time on a useless girl like you." His gravity toture dropped Adelaide down with a dizzy, smudged fall. Yet Adelaide could barely feel her vision steady and clear and stood up like a groggy sick old woman. Though to the violent cause fromm Thanos seemed to have gone away for a while yet his patience was overdue.

Everyone looked, everyone showed their actions differently from threats, yet Thanos was very different. Adelaide didn't want presidium around, questioning her anymore she shifted away from them, away from Ronan. She nearly felt embarrassed, stupid and peculiar to the others. Though Adelaide never made it, like a sensitive stach she made it to her room quietly yet she easliy felt Ronan following her.

But you know he wasn't.

He never considered her necessary to him.

Adelaide woken by a uncomfortable short touch nap, against the dark wall. It might have seemed strange, but in Adelaide's point of view her vision fell blurry like a bristled paint over a blank paper, but with a mistake. Once her perceptive was erased, she clearly could see Ronan standing suspiciously towards the wall, and yes his back facing at Adelaide. "What did you do...?" Ronan voice felt concerning, yet so shallow. Adelaide could barely remember what he just said, yet her throat was groggy.

"Well it's called saving you.." Adelaide could feel a softening moment that she wanted to stay out of. She tighten herself in a ball and felt uncomfortable for no reason. The confusion of this scene brought her with a demised thought, and yet wanted to leave for it.

"I understand if you're angry..."

"Angry?... " Ronan turned his way to her, she once notice that this experience was too solitary. She could've sworn she glanced him smirking in anger.

This moment was too anchorite and lonely. His figure seemed decent, slow and he came towards to her in a resilient move. Even with Adelaide used to him, she had the emotion of aghast to him. He looked ashamed and disappointed. When Adelaide looked away, not respecting him yet not making eye contact which would make this experience much more awkward.

"Look at me!" His tone seemed rude but still sincere. Adelaide struggled her eye contact with his. His eyes were violet yet it looked like his pupils were escaping his eyes. And that had made him so diverse and frightening.

Her face seemed ignorant and looked so misbehaved.

"Risking you're life for me, from a man who makes me weary of my life is what you would do for me?" His mouth moves in a jagged movement, he shows it in a indignant way. But yet his true expression was confusion, but talked it in irritated tone.

Adelaide did not want to respond to him, is he becoming softer or just serious? Though she couldn't tell at all.

"You could've been executed, killed! How reckless!" His voice raised higher and much more angrier. "

"I understand that you're tension of my actions were risky yet I will stay out of you're way.. Next time..." Adelaide stood up from her prostate sitting and kept her back straight.

Ronan had suddenly impacted her roughly yet not to rough, but against the wall. Adelaide held her head too vigilant, but by Ronan's grip, her struggling was still too tiresome and insubstantial to whom she was grabbed by.

Ronan nonchalantly and slowly stroked Adelaide's cheek yet the part of her blackened markings above her cheeks seemed to have ruined it.

Ronan's emotion looked like he didn't know what he was doing and he looked afraid and angry. But really knew what he was doing and let go.

Adelaide face made a confused look and blushing look yet it made her seem frail against him. Ronan walked away unsteady and walked out of the room with her heavy footsteps just away and away.

What was that...?

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

For days, and minutes. Adelaide never stood out of her room, kept herself isolated from the others, and of course Ronan. She felt too timid and empty, she thought that training with Ronan was over. She felt like she got away with it already. She looked crazy, and almost laughed hysterically like she was trapped in a white padded asylum cage.

She let tears out on their own too. And stretched her eyes in redness and figuration. She had enough, enough of trapping herself in a pointless room that she could easily get in or out. Yet the wisp of the cold air hallowed through her bare skin. She held her fingers with her skin, tightly and abraded her skin in a lighter scratch. Slowly walking to the door and heavily breathing.

She vaguely turned the knob of the door, and peeked through blackness. It would have seemed someone was blocking it, yet Adelaide's eyes reached the exceeding above. And soon glanced Ronan waiting on the other side.

"Where have you been?" Ronan asks in a certain declare. Adelaide loosens her arm and slightly opened the door faintly, yet Ronan opened it wider approaching Adelaide, which made her feel hideously afraid. Backing her feet further from him, she stops by the endless demand of her bed stool.

"Do you fear me even more?" He kept questioning and asking. Adelaide couldn't notice his unnecessary caring for her. "Why do you even ask that.? Please just leave me alone." Adelaide walked flimsy around the room and panicked like Ronan was a psycho killer in her house. While then, Ronan noticed her, holding her bleeding arm.

Adelaide ran further and further until she would know he wouldn't see her. She looked at her arm. The cuts had deepened, it dripped more red blood.

"Oh no.. What is happening..?"

"Adelaide!" Ronan's voice shuttered her and yet quickly and continued to run away.

She soon came to realized that she was alone. Backing up and further more she bumped herself into a surprise body. She turned and knew it was Ronan. Her Innocent eyes soared into worry, and slowly backed up in fear. "Why are you running!?" Ronan questioned with his rubbery mouth moving roughly.

Adelaide stood silent, did not respond but noticed him looking at her arm.

"You are bleeding."

"I know I am!" Adelaide overreacted and shifted her arm away from Ronan to glance at. "It's hur-..ting.. I feel d- di..zz..y..." Adelaide wet sloppy, and lightheaded. Her blood get kept flowing like a waterfall. She twisted herself into a heavy fall.

She fell to blackness. With a grip grabbing her.

Adelaide had woken up intensely and immediately. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly remember the same extact thing happened to her before, the incident with her throat cut slightly opened.

"I seriously need to be more careful..." Adelaide thought. She sighed in pain and yet got up from laying down. She looked at her arm, it was bandaged in a double and it had dried blood soaking through. Either way Adelaide felt colder than usual, felt like she wasn't wearig clothing. But then she only realized she was wearing a patterned bandaged top and small shorts. early like undergarments. . While then Adelaide would sense Ronan to come and check. Then Adelaide could hear heavy footsteps approaching her. "I see you've woken."

Adelaide quickly turned her body towards the voice speaking to her. Ronan. Adelaide crossed her arms immediately.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Adelaide asked. "Why I am having these bleed outs? Maybe I'm just so careless..."

"There is nothing wrong with you. Yet the servants say you are getting anxious too much."

"I-I..." Adelaide went silent and got more anxious.

"Perhaps, I will call of our training. I will be needing the orb soon." Ronan had said.

"The orb..? Orb...?" Adelaide silently questioned.

"It is what Thanos wanted me to bring. But yet I will not let him tolerate me." Adelaide noticed his intense sentence bring him to anger. But still calmed down. "But Thanos could kill you if you don't bring it to him." He laughed in a faint tone, yet Adelaide slightly heard it.

"Even so, he wouldn't be able to kill me for it." Ronan seemed too psycho in Adelaide's perceptive. She felt scared, but yet she slowly understood his truth. While Adelaide glanced at the floor, Ronan swifted and turned to Adelaide.

"I want you to be by my side, even if you're still not ready. You seem to be able to fight for now." Ronan seemed serious and Adelaide quickly nodded to his talk. While Adelaide alomost seem to have spaced out, she noticed Ronan about to leave. "Wait. Um. What do I do for now on..?" She asked, happy that turned out well.

"I don't care what will you be doing, as long it's not betraying me."

Adelaide went confused, and yet she thought that she could just to anything for now on. She nodded and then realized she was finally alone. And saw her clothes on the side of the bed and grabbed it.

Quickly changing now.

**Hoho Oh dear I sometimes think my story is too corny But I will try my darn best to get this story good. **


	11. Chapter 11

** I realized how terrible the last chapter was. ._.**

Adelaide was done changing. Yet it was a suit like Nebula's, but violet, and black. Adelaide went back to her room.

So she headed to her room, and decided to think and train herself. Yet her patience was killing her, deciding to do hard work was a lazy thing to do. Yet It felt like it was night time. Yet Adelaide wanted to stay up for once.

Adelaide went out of her room, and heard a echoing conversation through the corridor. Deep voice, a timid female voice and another deep voice. Adelaide looked closer and went further. It would have seemed Ronan, Nebula and Korath were talking.

"Guardians of the galaxy. The saviours that threaten to kill me...?" Ronan laughed unemotionally. But yet he doesn't show anything mischievous. "Suppose so. The one that calls himself. 'Star Lord' Has the orb." Another deepen male voice has said. "So I've heard." Replied Ronan.

"They are in our way! We must get the orb." Said Nebula in a eager way. Then Adelaide had suddenly made a noise. "Ow.." She looked and everyone did. She felt so rude. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop..." She also showed herself embarrassed. Nebula looked displeased and depised. Ronan didn't care. "Adelaide rest!" Ronan shouted acrossed the room.

Startled by his voice, she quickly nodded and headed to her room.

Adelaide woken up. Groggy and her vision **was** blurry and smudged. She soon saw a bunch of Exolon Monks into her room. "Lord Ronan requested us to take you into the baths."

"Oh ok..." Adelaide grabbed a strip of her hair and noticed it looking oily and dry. She came out of her warm lasting blankets and the other servants grabbed her torso lightly and guided her in the private baths. The water was oddly black, but it was just water but colored black. It was felt cold but then steaming hot.

"The whole wide room felt ancient and dark. Yet Adelaide felt so tired and comfortable. Feeling undressed the others felt uncomfortable but they were okay with her body. She crossed herself and hugged herself as well. As soon the servants unexpectedly lifted her up form her bath the cold air instantly wrapped around her raw body.

They grabbed a old bowl with tan colored dust. And sprayed it within on her body. "What is this stuff..?" She questioned but no answer was told to her. The servants quickly dressed her up. This time it was different back to old violet and midnight blue dress. But not that kind of dress it was dark and gloomy. Even with interesting gloves.

Soon she was done, Ronan was standing by the entrance/exit. _Hope he knew my privacy_

"Adelaide I need you to see something**_."_**Ronan told her, it seemed serious, Or maybe it was just a walk through.

Walking by his side. She stared at him deeply, looking at his facial structures. He looks so angry all the time, no emotion at all. She only slightly turned her head to look at him but not all they way enough to let Ronan notice Adelaide glancing at him right away. It would have bothered him a lot and possibly give him a strange look. His veined eyes were deep and cold. She looked away quickly, and kept walking to the distance with Ronan.

Ronan stopped and Adelaide slightly still walked away. But noticed him stopping. "I have a mission for you." He looked to other ways and stood straight as he looked down at Adelaide.

"Since the saviours don't know who you are. I will need you to go undercover and obtain the orb form them."

"Y-You mean steal..?" Adelaide she seemed frightened. She fiddled her fingers in a nervous way.

"Yes. Do you accept this mission?" Ronan stared at Adelaide, waiting for a respond. "Will I do the mission alone...?" She bit her lip and stared away form Ronan.

"I will send one of my crew too to guide you. Yet you will have to do most of this yourself."

"B-but why do you think I could do this?!" She slightly yelled at him making him turn. "If I send one of my crew to do this. They will fail. Yet the saviours would know their send out from me." He said in a deep tone.

She had fear in her eyes, but much more of worry. She nodded in shame. "And if I don't...?" Adelaide asked.

"Then. You are useless to me." He rudely said walking away with ignorance's in his mind. Her heartbeat squirmed within his quote. It was hurtful yet she had to do this for him. She wants to be cared for, yet she will try her damn best. She was lead by the soldiers to a horizontal room many small ships ready to escape and she was sat on one of them. She paced and looked down into space. Her mind was blank probably because she was waiting.

She spaced out too much that one of the soldiers pushed her off the little ship. She was in a neon alley, it was steamy and gone. She walked out of the loneliness. And saw a huge humionoid tree walking with a group of others. Raccoon, human looking man, zehoberei woman, pale skinned woman holding onto the large muscled man. She was mentioned by them and she saw a bag of one of the man held. It could've had the orb inside.

She casually walked towards them. Brushed her outfit and patted her hair. "Excuse me..? Um..I seemed to have lost something around here. It's a-a..a ring! It's a silver ring with a purple gem on it around here. Can you help me?" They strangely stared at her and she smiled nervously. The human looking man smiled at her in concern and leaned in to Adelaide.

"Sure wh-"

"Sorry. We can't help you right now. We're in a hurry." The green skinned woman interrupted the human guy, yet in a annoyed way. And seemed despised at the moment. Not wasting time. "Oh that's fine. I can just find it." She smiled and slighlty made herself trip. Adelaide purposely bumped herself into the man. And against the guy's chest. She felt stupid and embarrassed. Yet it could've been the best-est way to get that bag. "Uh. Heh..Well if you wanted me so bad you could've said so. " The guy smiled in confusion and embarrassment. And yet she heard his words and blushed in embarrassment

"Oof. S-Sorry." She quickly slipped the orb out of his bag but then she was pushed away not so rough just to let the guy's space away from her. And failed to get the orb. They walked away as they glanced at Adelaide nervously smiling. They were gone and she turned around in anger. _No. NO! _

She took herself frustration, she wanted to cry. She almost did it. She almost did. She did not want to be useless. She had to try again. Yet she wiped off her remaining tear and followed up a another plan.

Soon she was peaking from behind the buildings and saw the group hanging out and looked like they were planning something. She shallowed her throat, and pointed her palm towards them. Invisible green aura appeared out of her palm and controlled it towards them. She slowly aimed for the guy's bag yet failed again. They moved too fast and went off again. "COME ON!" Adelaide yelled out loud and yet they noticed her.

Again in embrassment she smiled nervously and hid herself. The guy smiled and she blushed. Yet the others seemed annoyed of her. She wasn't meant to do this to herself. Falling in love with a guy. No. That wasn't the quest. She needed to get that bag.

She soon had no time to fool around, she saw them again but the guy wasn't there. She walked closer to them. And suddenly she was grabbed by someone. "Hey cute stuff. What's up...? Why are you stalking me..?" He smiled deeply and she tried making her face disgusted. She pushed herself off of his grip and stepped back. "Look! C-Can I have that bag..?" She pointed at his bag and smiled nervously.

"What no! There is something dangerous in here." He yelled in confusion. Lost his respect now Adelaide. Adelaide grew angrier and yet boosted out. "Then I will take it by FORCE!" Her green aura came upon her and scratched him roughly.

Yet even when he struggled with the pain he grabbed something from his pockets and hit her back roughly with a smoking unknown weapon he threw towards her. She groaned into pain almost falling into sickness she had to keep going He yelled for the others and they quickly chased after her.

"She's taking the orb! Quickly." As the words Adelaide could hear she felt afraid and worried. She has to make this a success. She soon turned right, left and straight ahead. She stopped and hid in the alleys. "How will I get back to the ship now..." She cried, and yes it would've seemed stupid and unreasonable. But she was so emotional. She soon heard footsteps. She crawled into the behind of a little box enough for her size and stopped herself from breathing.

She looked a shadow across the walls and gotten even more scared. "Adelaide. Where the hell are you." A rough female voice asked for her appearance. She quickly heard the voice and saw it was Nebula. She felt happy yet not being with Nebula. "T-Thanks... Arg.." Adelaide groaned and smiled without her noticing. "Yeah don't mention it." They both snuck across each way and they made there way to the ships waiting for them. "Do you have the orb?!" Nebula asked cruelly. "Y-Yes." She nodded while responding.

They finally made it yet glancing behind her she sees the saviours chasing after them. But it was already too late for them now.

Goodbye Guardians.

**Ooof. DONE! Pale skinned girl. Who is that? Heh. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really do.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I felt sad for stealing." Adelaide said to herself. While then Nebula heard her and groaned in annoyance. "Why the hell would you feel sad for what Ronan wanted you to do. Want to serve him? Then obey him. You're still weak as usual." Adelaide ignorant her comment and fiddled her fingers again. Feeling so ashamed but at least she got the orb. She realized how stupid she said in front of Nebula.

Yet the ride ended and they arrived. Ronan seem to have waited at their entry. Nebula walked before Adelaide and yet she still felt like nothing. "Where is the orb?" Ronan questioned eagerly. "Er- Oh h-here." Adelaide struggled within her words and gave the orb in to his hand. He glanced at the orb. He seemed to be happy but of course he showed no emotion.

"It would have seem how much gratitude and bravery you have shown me." Ronan said towards her. It would have seemed like an award of her loyality. Bringing back what she was told.

Adelaide smiled weakly and realized how painful her back was. It was stinging with pain. After what the guy threw at her back it seemed to catch Ronan's attention. "Something wrong?" Ronan asked her in no emotion. "Ye- Uh no. No. " She replied with shame, she didn't want to let him worry about her like she was some princess.

"Good. Now we will soon use this orb for great power." The others solders and crew members minded their own business but Korarth and Nebula walked with him. And Adelaide slowly catched up with them. Still feeling loose within the pain.

Yet she really did not feel good, the pain was controlling her and kept stinging her. She stopped following the others and stumbled within her walk. She felt exhausted as well, and then soon came to realized she will refuse to go upon her award.

They never looked back and they went into the meeting room. Thanos face appeared. And Ronan stood against. "The orb is in my presence, as I promised..." Looking down he held his hammer.

"Bring it to me." Thanos eagerly responded with greed is and impatience. "Yes. That was our agreement." Ronan slowly walked up to Korath and traded his hammer for his orb into his hands.

"Bring you the orb? And you will destroy Xander. However.. Now that I know it contains a infinty stone..I wonder what use I have for you..." Ronan seemed reckless and looked at Thanos face. "Boy! I will reconsider you're-

Ronan carelessly ripped the orb apart and looked at it deeply. It seemed too powerful. "Master! You cannot! Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe!" Korath roughly warned him. He thought of him crazy. "Not anymore." Ronan had suddenly pressed her palms into the stone and it clutched him within a violet aura inside and out. Making it a rough turn within the power. Thanos face looked depised and insulted.

Ronan gestured Korath to bring him his hammer. And which he did. And as well jammed it in his hands to the center of the hammer with his power. "You call me boy?! And I will burn the Kree justice on Xander and burn it to it's core! And Thanos, I will be coming for you." Ronan made the screen of Thanos disappear with anger.

"After Xander. You're going to kill my father?" She responded with confusion and anger. But no emotion was showed. "You dare to appose me?" Ronan said in no respect.

"You seen what he is turning into. You kill him and I will help you destroy a thousand planets." She seemed psychotic about what she said. And turned herself with Ronan. "Where is Adelaide?" He said in a vile tone. "Don't know. Why care about her?" Nebula walked away in shame and in ignorant tone. Ronan stood alone and thought of finding Adelaide.

Ronan soon walked through the corridors and found Adelaide laying against the wall laying in pain. She groaned and noticed Ronan looking at her.

"Why have you not worship me and the orb?" He questioned and Adelaide noticed his voice being followed with echoes. "Didn't think I was much use to you anymore." She smiled weakly. Looking away, Ronan walked closer to her.

"You have brought the orb and yet you do not feel welcomed?" he questioned within his deep voice. "You have what you were told for, yes? Yet you used the power for you instead. Now you only care for damage and death. ." Adelaide spoken words of shame and distress. Stood up and walked away.

Suddenly Adelaide hand was tighten by Ronan. "Do not dare speak to me like that." Ronan said in distress. Adelaide's eyes looked ignorant and wiped off that innocent gleam off of her eyes.

"Just stop. Stop. You seem so greedy for that stupid orb. Its making you so crazy. Why can't you just stop." She looked like she was crying in frustration." Ronan's eyes went vile and wider.

"I will not take orders from a weak. Foolish girl!" And so Ronan was feeling too annoyed with Adelaide. He brutally shoved Adelaide to the stone wall. By her back. Adelaide screamed in grasping pain and shaken herself, it made it even worse. She felt stoned, frozen and could not move a bit. Adelaide grasped in pain as saying her threaten words. Ronan stood flat down looking at her with shame and confusion.

He glanced at his hands and realized. He. crouched in with her. He caresses her cheek and Adelaide stopped breathing heavily and stared at Ronan. "I apologize. Adelaide." He instantly soften within Adelaide's surprise and yet. Adelaide still let her tear fall down her wide blank cheeks. An her red eyes flushed with fever.

Adelaide stood up and rubbed her elbow slightly, yet Ronan came towards her. He's about to soften. Ronan moved his face closer to Adelaide and gently kissed her tranquil, dry lips. He leaned his hands on her small shoulder pad and slivered his lips with hers. Adelaide would've blocked him off after what he did. _It was really painful_.

He let go of her lips and and shoulder and stared her adorable soft face. "R-Ronan...? She flipped her head to the left and deeply flushed her cheeks with rough feelings and tapped her lips with her finger. She now realized how she was just embraced with Ronan the Accuser.

She truly felt a Succeeding Pleasure.

**Ah too early? Sorry I know it's a bit strange I just uploaded two chapters in one day but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now the real question is is he going to die and are not?**


	13. Chapter 13

Adelaide sat back in her position and squeezed herself. "Will you be destroying Xander now...?" She frowned a bit and sighed. Still clinging from the lip kissing. "Suppose so." Ronan replied. "Ronan.." Adelaide faded her words as she spoke.

"What is it..?" He said in a various tone. Adelaide pressed her hands together and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever been in love before...?" She tilted her head and wondered her eyes upon him. He turned his back suspiciously and deepen into darkness. "I have once. Yet we were forced to be separated." Adelaide sighed in sadness, she held herself once again. "Who was she?" She questioned. Rolling her hair streaks around her finger.

"Her name was Crystal... Enough of this I have a planet to destroy." Ronan walked violently away to the corridors and held his strong hammer with him. And yet Adelaide thought about it and went after him.

"Wait you can't destroy Xander!" Adelaide warned. "Y-You can't destroy a needless planet!." He stopped and gripped his arm to let him hear and notice. "I will do what I want. Stay out of this Adelaide." Ronan has once said and now walked away. Her eyes went Innocent and lost yet she just let it go and walked away giving up the good side of him and this planet.

Everyone gathered and yet the screen of the Dark Aster had landed into Xander. The skies were bright and yet everyone was ready to fight a war. The whole ship had started to shake yet Adelaide had rushed to the center. Ronan stood watching the world and Nebula and the others went to the other side to protect Ronan from the saviours.

Adelaide stood behind Ronan and which she watched him see the outside window covered by golden ships binding together. "Xander. You stand accused!" He yelled across yet watching the whole way. He turned to look at Adelaide. "Adelaide! Protect yourself!" Ronan reminded her and faced towards the front once again.

"You're restates pastries will not save you now!" He seemed so out of control. "Tithes the tender of which you burn!" Ronan had lifted his hammer and pointed directly towards the Xander ships. Adelaide quickly protected herself by lifting her power to swallow herself by a force field. It was strong and could protect herself from a collapsing ship above her. Ronan's hammer bursting out flaming violet stream and destroyed the center of Xander's soldiers.

Yet the parts of the ships exploded into holes of the outside. The rest of the covering was torned about and kept spreading. Many Xander crews died and yet disappeared. Moments later Adelaide could hear heavy killing in the other rooms. Adelaide had backed away as soon as the Guardians appeared they finally made it to Ronan. Adelaide was getting much more scared the fact that Ronan could get killed. Yet Adelaide's forece field was sure to protect her from heavy surroundings.

Ronan instantly turned around to them and Adelaide looked at Ronan the one in the middle had a big weapon that had shot him. Adelaide covered herself. Everything was blurry and smudged yet the whole room was smoking gray. Yet Adelaide could not see Ronan anymore. She was afraid that he was dead from them.

Adelaide looked at them and which she angered. Yet she smirked a little she realized that Ronan couldn't be destroyed. The large man with muscles seemed to be happy. "You did it!" He shouted in joy. Yet their reactions faded into frowns. They seemed to have been disappointed, yet Adelaide had noticed Ronan turn around and which the weapon did not affect him at all. He lifted his hammer once again and turned it sideways, making them fly by his strong force to shove them away.

One had suddenly picked up his paced running to Ronan in anger. In which Ronan had suddenly gripped him by the throat choking him once again. "I was mistaken. I do remember you're family. Their screams were prettified." He cruelly answered him from his previous revenge. Ronan was about to say something in which a ship soared directly at Ronan. Yet Adelaide acted quickly covering herself once again by a another layer of protection. Running away towards the others.

Yet the part of the ship exploded within the ship that crashed in. Everything stopped in place and yet she quickly ran away from the ship and shifted to check if Ronan was okay. Parts of the place was on flames, yet the blazing violence seemed to have stopped. The guardians seemed to think that Ronan was dead already yet he sitll wasn't.

"Ronan! Ronan!" Adelaide shouted in worry. Apprently one had grabbed the raccon out of his ship and they all crouched in a circle. They didn't seem to care about Adelaide they never really knew anything about her not even Gamora. This could've been the end. Yet Adelaide seemed to have lost Ronan she almost tried crying yet the would make her weaker and embarrassing for her.

The humiond tree had lifted his arms and grew a woody force field to protect each other. Yet Ronan was still nowhere to be seen. Adelaide watched them and didn't know what to do, the whole ship started on fires and yet it started to sink into the surface of the grounds. The whole ship was falling.

It was really near towards the ground and yet everything was black in Adelaide perspective she could smell smoke and fire. Violent airs escaping and yet the whole place crushed into explosion.

Everything was destroyed Ronan was nowhere to be seen and yet Adelaide opened his eyes she was on the ground and alive. She walked outside and yet many Xandrians noticed her and seemed to have feared her for some reasons. The grounds still had remaining flames and smoke and dust still filled the air. The saviours looked restless on the ground they were filled with pain after the fall. Everyone thought it was over yet it didn't.

Everyone had finally noticed, Ronan was still alive he walked viciously towards everyone, showing himself and yet everyone cried in fear. It wasn't over he can't die. He smirked afterwards and yet Adelaide's was slightly happy. The raccoon turned to looked at him in frustration.

"You killed GROOT!" He yelled at him pacing towards him in which Ronan had shoved him away by his hammer.

Ronan stopped walking. "Behold! You're guardians of the galaxy! What fraud have they brought?" Ronan had lifted his hands to like he was presenting himself. "Only that my father, and his father shall finally vengeance! People of Xander. The time has come to rejoice and renounce you're poultry guards." He brutally said towards them. Finally on the grounds of Xander. Facing his head towards them. In which he violently spoken to.

"You're salvation is at hand." Ronan lifted his hammer above his head, speaking unknown languages after his spoken words were thought. His hammer started glowing violent, fusing to crush the whole planet. Yet an interruption. The hammer stopped glowing and Ronan's emotion changed into confusion.

_"Oooh child things will get easier. Ooh child things will get brighter_..Listen to these words." He pointed his finger towards Ronan dancing to him in which confused him much more. And yet Ronan had stopped what he was doing looking at the man more and more confused. Adelaide stopped and looked she knew what he was doing. She had to warn Ronan.

"Ronan! He's distracting you. Just ignore him!" Adelaide yelled towards Ronan and which he listened he had instantly lifted his hammer once again. "I will not tolerate you're idiotic distraction. This will be you're funeral!" Ronan had suddenly jammed his hammer onto the grounds causing the cracking violet power to spread yet the Guardians Of The Galaxy had failed and yet everyone quickly died. There faces disappearing everyone dying. Ronan smiled by seeing his power vanishing everyone. Even seeing the Guardians die in vain.

Adelaide covered her mouth but yet she should've been happy, Ronan getting what he wanted but killing many people. The whole planet was quickly being covered by deathly violet cracks. Yet Adelaide had noticed that she was still was protected by her force field. And yet Ronan's power stopped and soon enough it already filled the whole planet. Everyone was yet turned into dust.

Ronan dropped his arm in which his hand held his hammer. Adelaide looked at him and was breathless. "You actually did it.. Now what." Adelaide said to him. In which Ronan turned around facing her. Walked towards her smirking at her.

"We will be marvelous and yet we shall continue our journey." Ronan said to her. In which Adelaide nodded slighty following him from behind.

They kept walking alone.

**Done! Now. But no worries this isn't the end of the story. Still excepting wayyy more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter might be really weird or stupid**

Ronan and Adelaide were alone and yet no sign of the others, like Nebula and Korath yet they could've been killed long time a ago or possibly gone away.

Adelaide kept up with him and yet the whole world was nothing. Vanished, no civilians and no Guardians. No one to be seen. Adelaide held herself, she felt tainted and cold yet the air smelled like smoked metal. "Where are now going?" Adelaide asked in concern.

Yet still Ronan seemed violent and ignored her question for a second. "We will be heading to Thanos." Ronan said. Adelaide frowned. "But we have done a lot, you destroyed Xander and now Thanos? He's not worth it."

Ronan stopped to his path and turned his glance to Adelaide, walking shifty at her. He slowly caressed her cheeks and pecked her lips once again in amour.

Adelaide blushed, and so she turned away. Ronan seemed to have understood her concern. And yet Ronan had surprisingly grabbed her hand on his, seemingly being a confused couple of their own.

Suddenly a aircraft appeared right in of them and yet Ronan roughly let go of Adelaide's hand. It would seem like a stolen aircraft from the enemy's ship yet it surprised them. It was Nebula she was still alive and yet on to Ronan's side.

"It would have seem you've survived. I would not expect Gamora to have defeated you." Ronan said to Nebula in such concern. Nebula still disliked Adelaide and yet she snorted like an furious bull.

"Come. We will shall destroy a thousand planets" Nebula felt prepared as she said. Ronan stepped and lifted his chin up towards her. "I do not think so. You are no longer any use to me." Ronan surprisingly said in front. Adelaide wouldn't think he would say that. She still knew that Ronan at least cared for her but not in a adoring way. "Instead I shall take you off my self." Ronan lifted his hammer towards Nebula as she felt cautioned she saw herself and himself confused. But yet Adelaide wouldn't even think he would actually do it but he did.

Nebula flew apart ,her wired limbs scattered around the grounds and yet Ronan stopped after. He turned to Adelaide and gestured her to come forward with him with the aircraft.

"Do you know how to control the ship?" Adelaide asked. "I have it on auto." Ronan replied. Adelaide sighed and nodded. "Ah, Ok." Adelaide sighed in deep thought, she walked around, arms crossed. She thought about what happened with Nebula, she never thought he would kill her yet she might stick herself again and come back to life?

"Ronan. Where are we possibly going now?" Adelaide asked.

"Thanos."

Adelaide frowned, she knew he would still go after him. She didn't know anything about him but he was the most powerful man in the universe.

"Maybe it's too soon?! Can't we destroy another planet, or something like that?" Adelaide mentioned in a slight worry and distress. "Adelaide if you did not realize. We just destroy Xander. Do you have no memory over that?" Ronan said, seemingly annoyed.

"But don't you think it's too early for Thanos...?" Adelaide hesitated as she spoke her words.

Ronan huffed in annoyance once more as he stared into the Galaxy through the glass window. "What do you purpose destroying..?" He asked Adelaide in which gave her a second chance of happiness.

"Well..I do not know any planets...Earth..?" Adelaide shrugged her arms in confusion like she was guessing. Ronan stared at her like she was talking in such nonsense. "Earth. Humans...I have always despised them. They are weak and powerless..." Adelaide was relieved that she said a real planet name.

Yet the plan of being with someone who wants to destroy innocent planets he loathes and kills. "Will we be going there..?" Adelaide asked prepared.

"I suppose so." Ronan nodded in agreement.

Adelaide was glad that he would agree, yet heading to Thanos was a bit early and it was risky. She didn't want Ronan to challenge Thanos. Which was a huge man that could kill you instantly without hesitation.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stars and galaxies were flooding the air, and soon the traveling took hours swift. The moon was just floating there, quite close to the Earth yet in Adelaide's perspective, the earth wasn't that beautiful, she wasn't fond with the colours. Yet it was a huge planet in which she was curious of which part of the Earth she was leading into.

They soon shifted into the cloudy planet, they went inside the every layer of the earth. The clouds,air and warmness of the skies. Adelaide could see a huge distance between the city skyscraper to the high skies.

They suddenly felt heavy and fast, the whole ship was starting to get closer contact with the grounds and landing in which the were directly falling into a shiny silver city building. Adelaide panicked yet the ship quickly dodged it to the right and then they felt contact with the ground.

"Are we here..?" Adelaide asked in conclusion. Ronan stood confident yet he ignored Adelaide in which she would've known that they were already here.

They finally stepped out and saw grass as the grounds. They saw trees and benches. There were people looking at them and some were scared. It was a park full of humans who were curious and shocked.

Ronan looked disgusted and ignorant. Adelaide stopped him. "Ronan can we explore a bit..?" Adelaide smiled a bit, afraid he would disagree. Ronan stared at her for awhile and quite made her uncomfortable.

"Adelaide, we do not have time to explore this Planet!" Ronan shouted slightly again with the annoyance. People all around kept looking like Ronan and Adelaide were a show. They took pictures of them with there phones and Ronan became annoyed more.

"Please..? I do not know anything about this planet and it seems so different. Destroying a planet instantly without experience within it. It's quite unfair." Adelaide said holding we hands together, begging.

"Fine. But we will not communicate with these humans." Ronan let's go of hammer and held it swiftly as he walked strongly out forward in which people were following them like celebrities.

As they walked through the streets no one was following them, just people looking at them strangely and taking pictures of them.

Suddenly a crazed man walked upon them in which Ronan stopped with hesitation.

"Woah awesome cosplay! Can I take a picture of you close up?" The man confused Ronan in which Ronan lifted his hammer an blocked the man's face. Yet the guy grabbed his hammer and looked even more surprised.

"Even the hammer is spot on!" Ronan shoved him away roughly and he fell. "Do not touch me human." Ronan angrily said to him. The guy got scared and he ran away tripping. "Ronan we should go somewhere away from these people." Adelaide suggested and he nodded while they were walking away form the public.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Adelaide and Ronan were behind the public, they went into steamy alleys. Every corner was fulfilled of garbage and strings attached across each building. Ronan wanted to destroy this planet already, yet Adelaide seemed to have enjoyed this planet. She despises the smells and the disgusting grounds.

And yet after the hours of wandering the night soon fell, and it got gloomy and dark.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Gosh this is kinda dumb**_


End file.
